Sonlau the Avenger
"May the light protect you, because I certainly won't." '' ''- 'Sonlau the Avenger' Early Life Sonlau grew up on the Isle of Quel'Danas as his family have been serving the Sunwell defenses for generations. Even as a child, he had been trained in all disciplines required to fulfill the same duty as his ancestors did; defending the Sunwell from all hostilities. At adulthood, he was appointed to the Sunwell Guard. During the Third War, the Scourge invaded Quel'Danas with numbers far greater than the Sunwell defenses and nearly wiped out the whole population of the island including Sonlau's family. After seeing all he had ever known in ruins, Sonlau abandoned all hope and escaped the island. When reaching Quel'Thalas, his greatest fears amplified further when he saw the total occupation of the Scourge in the city of Silvermoon. Desperately he fled further into the lands of Lordaeron that were now known as the 'Plaguelands' after it had been conquered by the Scourge. There he had been wandering in even deeper despair, hungering for the Arcane and surviving Scourge assaults until Silvermoon was retaken by the High Elves. Discovering the Light While wandering in the Plaguelands, he encountered a grave and discovered that it belonged to Uther the Lightbringer. Upon reading the gravestone, he learns that Uther was slain by his apprentice Arthas whose name he immediatly recognized as the Death Knight champion of the Scourge. He knelt in front of the stone while saying to himself : "Well Uther, it seems we have a common enemy.". "Does that mean the enemy of our enemy is our friend? Who are you, Elf?", enquired a stranger who was observing him for a while. He appeared to be wearing a black tabard with a white symbol that resembeled the sun and an eyepatch over his right eye. "Paying respect to those that shared the same fate as my people, as victims of the Scourge and its champion.", said Sonlau while getting up and turning around to the stranger. "Well you just might be the next, judging from your condition", said the stranger. "I've been cut off from the source of energy that I've been living my whole life on. If I had an alternative, I would be crushing those Scourge abominations instead of roaming these lands in this pitiful state.", said Sonlau, high spirited. "Let's just see if you can back up those tough words if I provide you with one. If you really wish to pay respect to this grave, follow me to Light's Hope Chapel and let's see what you're made of, High Elf!", said the stranger with a grin. "I'll go through anything to get my vengeance, I accept your offer.", Sonlau answered, determined. "And what may your name be? I'm Maxwell Tyrosus, commander of the Argent Dawn in this area. You should be grateful for the slim chance of encountering me.", asked the stranger. "Call me Sonlau, since I have no family anymore I've let the name rest in peace with them", Sonlau replied. "Well a tough guy needs a tough name right? And seeing the path you'll be going on I'll be calling you Sonlau the Avenger.", said Maxwell. Puzzled by that last statement, he followed Maxwell to Light's Hope. During his stay at Light's Hope, he learned about Uther the Lightbringer being the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Inspired by this story and his determination to defeat the Scourge, he learned to focus his Arcane addiction through training in the way of the Light and being introduced to Paladinship. After the training was finished, he decided to take his new destiny back to his people in Silvermoon, now called the 'Sin'dorei', or Blood Elves. On his leave, Maxwell gave him last words of advice; "If you return you'll probably end up becoming a Blood Knight, which is an idea I don't really like. But when you're ready to face the Scourge in Northrend, be sure to pay Tirion Fordring a visit. I'm sure you'll be thrilled to meet him. Don't let me down, Sonlau.". "I'll bring Arthas' head back to this place while wearing your insignia, will that do?", Sonlau replied. "Start by getting back to your home, Sonlau the Avenger!", said Maxwell with a grin. Sonlau grinned back without saying a word, getting on his way back to Quel'Thalas. As predicted by Maxwell Tyrosus, Sonlau was quickly recruited as a Blood Knight after the abilities he gained at Light's Hope were discovered. His allegiance now lies with his own people, who make part of the Horde, whilst he improves his abilities to prepare for Northrend. Path to Northrend Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters Category:Paladins